


Heat Sink

by Xekstrin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: Set vaguely post-V3, Weiss struggles not to feel guilty about having Yang all to herself.





	Heat Sink

Deep inside of Weiss was an empty, bottomless pit. Things went there to die. It had grown from a speck inside of her, slowly spreading out to fill her entirely. 

She had every physical need cared for and catered to. She had never gone to bed hungry until the first camping expeditions out with team RWBY. She'd gotten so swept up in the mission, lacking the careful structure of her old life, that she forgot to eat. The pain of it shocked her. It was like an animal roaring, a need that had never once raised its head to her. She made certain to eat after that, remembering that her body was the only vessel she had to enact her will, and if it broke, she would be left without any avenue to fulfill her ambitions. 

Emotionally she had been starved— on purpose, and against her will. She wouldn't sit around and wait for the rest of her to starve as well.

But today she waited for someone else to take care of her physical needs. She watched, unimpressed as Yang wrestled with the tent. She stayed silent for one reason and one reason only: Yang's pride was too much to bear, and she didn't want to bruise it if she didn't have to.

"This was a lot easier in the instructional vid," Yang grumbled.

"Didn't you say you went camping all the time with your father?" Weiss asked, airy, uninterested.

"Yeah, but we had a cabin out in the woods."

"That's not camping. The Schnee family also owns several properties but visiting them wouldn't be called camping."

"Sure it is. It's in the woods. It's outdoors. We had to use a wood oven." A rustle of fabric and Yang swore. "It was camping."

Sweeping to her feet with a sigh, Weiss brushed aside an imaginary speck of dust from her shoulder. She shooed Yang aside, picked up the instructions, and then used them to construct the tent. It took about thirty minutes; she made a few mistakes but she did it.

"Cook dinner while I do this." 

She tossed the order aside, focused entirely on the task. And then she forgot all about it until the scent of herbs and oil and flesh and fat made her stomach roar again.

Glancing around, she saw Yang had constructed some clever little oven using old foil and the fish they caught earlier. Yang was good at that kind of thing. She was clever in the kitchen and creative even if she didn't have an analytical bone in her body. But they were working on that, especially now that the stakes in all their fights were so much higher. 

She was warm and loving and lovely and so nice, so sensitive and emotionally intelligent, everything Weiss wasn't.

"That would pair with a nice white wine," Weiss said, grinning. 

"Oh, of course, only the finest for milady." Yang swept low in a bow, then peeked up with sparkling eyes to grin at Weiss. "Tent looks good!"

"As if I would do any less than the best."

When they sat together, Yang made sure Weiss was fed before she ate herself. Older sister instinct. Maybe that was why Weiss liked her so much; she missed Winter terribly, missed having an older, responsible adult who loved her without question, who always defended and protected her. 

Yang was all that and more. She was... more. She was just more. 

At first Weiss sat next to her, trying not to let the hunger leak out. It was a dark and liquid thing. It would have doused the flames of their campfire and smothered the light of every star around them. But then Yang casually held her hand and Weiss relaxed, leaning against her. Gradually she snuggled up against her, and before she knew it she migrated onto Yang's lap.

_ Sorry _ , she wanted to say, _ I know I'm needy and demanding and I know I ask too much and I always want more because there's a hungry aching void where my heart should be, I'm sorry. _

Yang squeezed her tight. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Silence, the campfire crackling in front of them. She shouldn't enjoy this. So many bad things had happened. Weiss was taking advantage of tragedy to get what she wanted. Ruby and Blake were still out there somewhere and they needed to find them, not waste time canoodling in front of a fireplace. She was putting her needs first; that was a cold and bad thing to do. "I missed you so much it hurt."

"When we get somewhere close to civilization, we should go out on a date. It's been way too long."

Pulling back a little, Weiss looked into her eyes, genuinely curious. "This isn't a date?"

Yang looked ready to argue, then thought better of it. "It's more like a temporary living situation," she finally settled on. 

Weiss couldn't help but smirk. "You think this counts as me moving in? Sharing a tent together?"

She loved the way heat spread over Yang's neck and shoulders and ears and cheeks. It was a wine-red blush, coloring her whole face, so Weiss leaned in and kissed her. 

"Dates are fun," Yang said. "I want to take you somewhere fun."

"I always have fun when I'm with you." But she liked the idea of being wined and dined and properly courted. The deep romantic streak in Yang's heart lined up well with Weiss's desires to be spoiled and coddled. Even if she could take care of herself, still needed affection, open and unhesitant.

And Yang never hesitated to deliver.


End file.
